<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duet With A Stranger by SpaceJammie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923825">Duet With A Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie'>SpaceJammie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BokuAka is everything, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Duet, First Meetings, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Musician Akaashi Keiji, Musician Bokuto Koutarou, Musicians, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Piano, Piano duet from Corpse Bride, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Street Piano, This fic now has art, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto sits down to play at a street piano on a whim.</p><p>A dark haired stranger joins him, and then they play together. </p><p>Who knew two people could fall in synch so easily?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics, haikyuu! content (but mostly sakuatsu angst and fluff for the 3am crying sessions)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Piano Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To fully appreciate this fic, it would be helpful to be familiar with the piano duet from Corpse Bride. But even without that, it should still be enjoyable :)</p><p>This is self indulgent BokuAka fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was walking down an uncrowded street, making his was along at a leisurely pace. His best friend Kuroo walked beside him and was absentmindedly whistling a tune. It was near the end of October and the evening was cool, but not unpleasantly so. Neither man had felt the need for a coat when they decided to run out for groceries. </p><p>Each of them held a nearly overflowing grocery bag. The two men were headed to their shared apartment to make dinner, where Kenma was waiting for them; he lived with them as well. They all planned to continue marathoning their favorite childhood Halloween like movies, as they had every night for the past few days. It was something of an autumn tradition for the three men; they had been doing so every October for the past several years. </p><p>The pair had been walking along in silence, aside from Kuroo's whistling, for the past few blocks. Bokuto had been lost in thought because he was trying to figure out which song to pick for an upcoming performance he'd be playing in. He was supposed to do a solo part for a small concert.</p><p>When the two men walked past a musical instruments store, Bokuto froze in his tracks and then doubled back. He was studying music theory in college and could play several instruments. Because of that, he was always drawn to music stores. </p><p>His favorite one to play was the piano, though. It was because of his love for the that particular instrument that he had walked back to the storefront. Bokuto was especially excited about having seen a big wooden piano outside of the music store. There was a sign hanging above it that invited people to play it. He turned to Kuroo with a joyful expression and a question in his eyes. </p><p>After instantly understanding his friend's look, Kuroo chuckled and reached for the grocery bag in Bokuto's hand, taking it from the man. "Go for it, Bo. I know you can't resist."</p><p>After a grateful smile, Bokuto happily slid onto the piano bench and cracked his knuckles. He rolled his shoulders back and sat up tall, moving his hands towards the piano keys and pausing his fingers over them. He thought about what he wanted to play.  </p><p>He and Kuroo had watched Corpse Bride the night before, and so Bokuto decided to play the first position part of the duet from the movie; the low notes part. He had spent over an hour memorizing the sheet music after watching the movie, and was excited to put it to practice at such a nice piano. </p><p>He started playing the slow, gentle tune and closed his eyes as he did. He always felt a steady euphoria when he played the piano. He loved coaxing music from the instrument with gentle finesse or intense movement, depending on the arrangement he was playing. His fingers smoothly danced across the piano keys as he pressed them softly; that was the type of song this was, after all.  </p><p>As Bokuto came to the end of the part of the duet he could play alone, he took a deep breath. He was going to start to play something else on the piano, because he knew many songs by heart. But to his surprise, someone started playing the high notes part of the duet.</p><p>Bokuto opened his eyes and looked to his right, finding a black haired man leaning down towards the piano. The stranger stood behind the piano bench and had one hand reached forward over the keys while playing the second part. The man glanced at Bokuto with his lovely eyes, and gave a small grin as he continued to play the high notes. </p><p>Bokuto gave a wide smile as he resumed playing the low notes to match with the man's pace. He scooted over on the piano bench and then gave a nod to the man, indicating that he could sit down if he wanted to do so.</p><p>The man sat beside Bokuto on the piano bench. It was not a very wide bench, so they were pressed right up against each other. Bokuto's bare arm brushed the sleeve of the stranger's long sleeve shirt and their thighs were pressed together. </p><p>As they played, both men closed their eyes and enjoyed the sounds the piano made. They were keeping pace with each other without sight, just by sound. It was remarkable how well they played together. Kuroo stood by and watched the pair intently; there was a bit if a smirk on his lips. </p><p>They played through the rest of the short song and remained perfectly in sync throughout it. A couple people had even stopped to listen, and started clapping as it ended. Bokuto was tingling with excitement. He even had goosebumps on his arms; he really didn't want the moment to stop. After a moment of silence, he looked at the man beside him and smiled warmly. The man blushed slightly and gave a pleasant grin, meeting Bokuto's gaze straight on.</p><p>Kuroo read the situation and decided to help his friend out. He pulled out his phone to record the two men while speaking in a confident voice. "Hey, Bo. Play Gerudo Valley from Legend of Zelda so I can show Kenma. Bet this guy could even help you with it."</p><p>That was one of the songs Bokuto had previously memorized. He knew both the solo and duet arrangements. He glanced at Kuroo with a thankful smile, and then looked back at the stranger with a hopeful look. "Are you familiar with that song?"</p><p>The black haired man nodded with sudden excitement in his eyes. "I do actually know the duet arrangement for it."</p><p>Bokuto's smile grew wide and he gave a small full body wiggle, jostling the man a bit as he did so. "Alright, let's do it!"</p><p>The man let out a short chuckle at Bokuto's eager enthusiasm. Before doing anything else, Bokuto studied the man's face for a moment; he was memorizing the image of it. He thought that this man was incredibly beautiful. After a moment, Bokuto forced his eyes away and turned back to the piano.</p><p>As they began playing, more of a crowd gathered around. The sidewalk was busier than it had been just a few minutes earlier. Bokuto started off, and the black haired man joined in at the right time. After a light paced intro, they sped up the tempo and played with more intensity. </p><p>Kuroo dutifully recorded them from near the piano with a soft grin on his face. He saw an overzealous Bokuto all the time, but it had been a while since he had seen the man this happy about playing a duet. And with such a cute stranger, at that.</p><p>Bokuto and the black haired man were perfectly in sync once again. They effortlessly moved through playing the arrangement, sometimes reaching over each other's hands to play notes on the opposite side of the piano. It was wonderfully entertaining to watch.</p><p>The man snuck a peek at Bokuto as they played through the song. His cheeks were flush from excitement, and maybe something more. Bokuto caught his eye and gave him a friendly wink. They both smiled as they turned back to focus on playing the song.</p><p>When Bokuto and the stranger finished the piece, the crowd behind them started clapping. Bokuto turned and waved towards the small audience; he enjoyed the attention from performances. </p><p>The black haired man moved his hands down to his lap. He played with his fingers nervously, as though he were still tapping out a tune on the keys. One of his legs was still pressed right against Bokuto's, but he didn't move it away. Niether man did.</p><p>A young woman tapped on Bokuto's shoulder. "Can you play another song? You and your boyfriend play so beautifully."</p><p>Bokuto looked towards the lady; his face was surprised. Both men blushed deeply at her assumption. Bokuto paused a moment before he stammered out a reply. "Oh.. wait, no… he isn't…"</p><p>Kuroo interrupted Bokuto and leaned towards the black haired man, trying to keep his goofy friend from missing an opportunity. "We have a piano at our place, why don't you come hang out with us and play some more? We were going to make dinner, you're welcome to have some too."</p><p>The black haired man looked away reluctantly while adjusting the sleeves of his shirt. "Oh, I couldn't intrude. And I am actually on my way to meet some friends."</p><p>Bokuto forgot all about the woman's comment when Kuroo shared his idea. He turned to the man beside him and grinned brightly. "It would be so cool to play together again! Can I give you my number, so we can meet up sometime?"</p><p>The man glanced at Bokuto, who was giving him a somewhat desperate look. With a fresh blush and small nod, the man pulled out his phone to get Bokuto's number. "Alright. I'll come play a few duets with you again soon. My name is Akaashi Keiji, by the way."</p><p>Bokuto typed his number into Akaashi's phone then handed it back. He gave Akaashi a friendly smile as their hands touched. Akaashi let his fingers linger against Bokuto's hand for longer that was necessary. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo, who was grinning in a satisfied way. </p><p>Bokuto ended up staring at Akaashi for a silent moment before realizing he needed to give his name too. "Nice to meet you, Akaashi! My name is Bokuto Koutarou."</p><p>Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a shy smile, then slowly moved to stand. He gave a respectful bow after he stood up from the bench and then went to walk away, speaking back over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. I'll talk to you soon."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://youtu.be/e18VVSc2pII">this video is the second duet song</a>. It is the perfect visual to show how they played the song together, so please go watch it! 🥰</p><p>I'll post the second chapter soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fancy Meeting You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Bokuto was sitting at a desk in his last class. The professor had finished a little early, and the other students had started to leave. It was a Friday, and everyone was eager to start the weekend. </p><p>However, Bokuto stayed in his seat and pulled out his phone. He started playing the video Kuroo sent to him of the piano duet with Akaashi. He had already watched it several times, but he kept coming back to it again and again. He hoped Akaashi would call him soon, and had been debating if he should he the one to call first. He couldn't wait to play another duet with the man. </p><p>As he watched the video for what may well have been the twentieth time, Bokuto smiled softly. He thought his new friend looked particularly cute towards the end of the video, when the woman had asked if they would play another song. Kuroo managed to catch both of their blushing reactions from being mistakenly called boyfriends.</p><p>"I'm glad your friend got our playing on video. That was really fun," came Akaashi's voice all of the sudden. The man seemed to have appeared out of no where, since Bokuto's attention had been glued to his phone. </p><p>Bokuto looked up towards the sudden voice. He saw Akaashi standing in front of his desk with playful eyes. There was a very light grin spread over Akaashi's lips, something of a Mona Lisa smile; that expression really suited the man. </p><p>Bokuto's own smile was pleasantly warm as he took in the sight of the man he hadn't expected to see at that moment. "Akaashi! What are you doing here?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence that passed before Akaashi gave a wry tilt of his head. "I've been in this class since the start of the semester, just like you. I sit in the back, usually. Your hair distracts me sometimes."</p><p>Bokuto ran a hand through his white streaked hair and frowned apologetically. "Oh, sorry. My bad!"</p><p>Akaashi gave a chuckle as he stepped a little closer to Bokuto's desk and shuffled his feet a bit. "I was only teasing. Do you have another class after this?"</p><p>Bokuto shook his head as he stood up and smiled. "Nope! What about you?"</p><p>Akaashi hummed and looked at Bokuto's face for a long moment. His eyes occasionally dropped down to look at the owlish man's very cheerful grin. "No, this is my only class today."</p><p>Bokuto stood in front of Akaashi and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He had really wanted to hang out with his new friend and get to know the man better. He couldn't believe that they had been in the class together all semester; he could have been hanging out with Akaashi all this time. Suddenly, he cleared his throat. "Do you want to come over to my place and play piano together? My roommates won't be home for a few hours, they still have classes. So it will be quiet."</p><p>Akaashi nodded in agreement and stepped aside so they could walk together. "I'd really enjoy that."</p><p>Bokuto's chest puffed up with excitement. He reached out and almost grabbed Akaashi by the wrist, but changed his mind and dropped his hand back down to his side. He didn't want to be overbearing; he had been told that he was too forward sometimes. So he settled for walking close to Akaashi. "Alright, cool. Let's go!"</p><p>As the two men walked together, Bokuto led them through town. He excitedly asked Akaashi about his college major and his interests, musical and otherwise. Akaashi answered all the questions and asked many of his own. By the time they got to Bokuto's apartment, both men had given pretty detailed overviews of their lives. </p><p>Bokuto opened the door to the apartment and led the way inside, taking his shoes off at the door. "I can't believe we have three different classes together! You shouldn't sit all the way in the back anymore, come sit by me in the front from now on!"</p><p>Akaashi hummed in agreement as he slipped off his shoes and walked further into the apartment, looking around. There was a old wooden piano in a corner, next to the couch. There was also a drum set, various guitars, and a violin. Akaashi turned to Bokuto and spoke with an impressed air. "You have a lot of instruments here. Do your roommates play some of them?"</p><p>Bokuto smiled and glanced towards Akaashi with a prideful look. "Those all belong to me. Though Kuroo does play electric guitar. And Kenma plays bass, when he can be convinced to do that instead of his video games. You should hear our metal cover of The Legend Of Zelda main theme! I play drums when we do that song."</p><p>Akaashi raised an eyebrow as he pictured Bokuto playing drums. "I would certainly be interested in hearing that version of it and watching you play."</p><p>Bokuto replied with an excited bounce. "I bet we could ask Kuroo and Kenma to play it with me when they get home!"</p><p>Akaashi had a hint of a smile as he nodded. Then he played with his fingers a bit, tapping them together as though playing piano. "I was hoping you would show me the whole video from us playing together last night."</p><p>With an excited start, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's wrist and pulled the man over to the couch. He then realized he had gone and held onto Akaashi without meaning to, but Akaashi didn't seem upset about it.</p><p>Once Akaashi was sitting, Bokuto sat close and opened the video on his phone. Akaashi subtly leaned against Bukuto's arm with his own, and Bokuto leaned back into him with a grin. The two men were quiet as they watched the video, and Bokuto was very aware of their arms pressed together. He had an urge to put his arm over Akaashi, but he didn't act on it.</p><p>Akaashi had a slight blush as the video showed the woman implying they were dating. "We sure had good synchronization, didn't we?"</p><p>Bokuto wiggled happily which made his thigh knock against Akaashi's. "I know right? Playing with you is the best! I'm so glad we got to do that!"</p><p>Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, which brought their faces closer together. "Me too. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, actually. So when I saw you there playing piano on the sidewalk, I figured it was the universe giving me my chance."</p><p>Bokuto turned his head which resulted in their faces being even closer. Akaashi blushed deeply, but Bokuto didn't seem to realize the proximity over his curiosity. "Why didn't you ever come talk to me in class this whole time, then?"</p><p>Akaashi glanced down at Bokuto's lips, then back up to the man's eyes. "I was too nervous, I guess."</p><p>Bokuto seemed to realize exactly how close their faces had come to each other and started to blush. "I make you nervous? Why?"</p><p>Instead of answering with words, Akaashi glanced back down to Bokuto's lips and slowly leaned forward. As their lips met, Bokuto's eyes grew wide; he hadn't been expecting a kiss. But he was happy about how things were turning out. He closed his eyes and put his hand up to Akaashi's jawline as the two of them enjoyed the moment. But before the pair had finished the kiss, the front door opened.</p><p>Kuroo casually walked in, followed closely by Kenma. He glanced at the couch and saw Bokuto and Akaashi with their lips still locked together. He reached out a hand and playfully covered Kenma's eyes, much to the man's annoyance; it made him lose the game he was playing. </p><p>Then Kuroo covered his own eyes with his other hand. He wore a mischievous grin as he cleared his throat. "Uh… we're home early…."</p><p>Akaashi pulled back from Bokuto and turned towards Kuroo with a heavy blush on his face. Meanwhile, Bokuto groaned and grabbed a pillow to throw at Kuroo. "Go away, mood wrecker!"</p><p>Kuroo uncovered his and Kenma's eyes and put his hands up defensively as he smirked. "You could have texted me! How was I supposed to know that you brought the piano guy home!"</p><p>Kenma glanced at Akaashi, nodded in greeting, then retreated to his room. He didn't want to intrude. Plus, he needed to go restart the level he had been working on, and preferred to do so in peace. </p><p>Kuroo closed the front door and then walked towards the bedroom he and Kenma shared, grinning goofily all the while. "We'll get out of your way, okay? Just pretend you didn't see us come in." He waved his hands around in front of himself dramatically as he turned to walk backwards, as though he was making himself disappear. </p><p>Bokuto glanced back at Akaashi with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that… uh… do you still want to play something together on the piano?"</p><p>Akaashi fidgeted with his hands as he looked at Bokuto. "Actually… I'd like to take you out to lunch. As a date, if that's okay."</p><p>A smile spread across Bokuto's lips. When he woke up that morning, he had not predicted that this was how things would go today; but he was very happy with all the unexpected results of his impromptu street duet. He reached for Akaashi's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'd love to go on a date with you."</p><p>A long and loud 'awe' came from Kuroo in the other room. Bokuto laughed and stood up, still holding Akaashi's hand. "Let's go now, before I have to punch my best friend for interrupting us again."</p><p>After the pair left, Kuroo turned to Kenma. He put both his hands on the back of his hips as if he were a pregnant woman and gave a long sigh. He was grinning proudly as he spoke. "I basically made that happen, you know."</p><p>Kenma glanced at Kuroo with a sarcastic expression. "Yeah, I'm sure."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That feeling when you find out Akaashi has been quietly pining for Bokuto since the their college semester started almost two months ago. </p><p>You might want to picture Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto playing The Legend Of Zelda Main Theme metal version. If you do, listen to the cover by either by August Burns Red or by Vomitron. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading my fic. I love being able to write fics that are super specific to what I enjoy. Lol.<br/>(I love classical music and I love metal. And I love picturing Bokuto playing both ha ha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://spacejammie2020.tumblr.com/post/634686236949381120/pretty-sure-that-buying-art-isnt-what-they-meant">Click here to view the art</a>
</p><p> </p><p>If you have a twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/yna_arts?s=09">Follow the artist who made this here</a>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>